Green and Purple Lace
by Fire Black Dragon
Summary: Soon to be Revised/ updated Late March 2013.
1. Green and Purple Lace

Title: Green and Purple Lace

Movie: Batman Begins/ Dark Knight

Place: Dark Knight setting (couple of days before the party invasion)

Characters: Joker/ OFC

Summary: So my ofc (Kelly), has a little surprise for our loving Joker. Oh what will she has in store for main clown man? 3rd POV.

Warnings: Extreme Sex with some violence!!

Status: complete

"Mmm there, all done." Kelly said gracefully and all giddily like, as she put the cap back on the opened nail polish. After screwing it on tight she admired her work while sitting on the massive bed, with the deep purple comforter. The now drying nails on her hands laid carefully on her knees as she looked at her toes first. Bright acid green. One of his favorite colors. And then slowly moving her eye sight to her hands. Deep rich purple. Almost as dark as the comforter. His other favorite.

Kelly smiled to herself. Just thinking of the surprise she has in store for her lover. The two main partners of crime in Gotham. The two main agents of chaos. Quickly getting out of the bed about two minutes later, Kelly grabbed her long black trench coat. Tying up her belt so she didn't have to button it up. To hide her surprise.

Just as she finished, he barged into the room. Startling her. "**Assholes**" he yelled, while flinging his purple coat across the room and on to a nearby chair.

His hair slightly green, losing its dye. Deep pin-stripe paints with brown dress shoes and wearing ridiculous purple designed socks. The weird blue hexagon shirt and purple and green vest still on him. His gloves are off before he starts rolling up his sleeves on the said shirt. The face paint he wears that gives him his true character that hides the scars. Kelly's lover had entered their room pissed again.

_**The Joker.**_

"Just fucking idiots" he continues on this rant as he makes his way over to the small table where there's a large bottle of opened Jack Daniels and a couple of scotch glasses.

"What happened this time?" Kelly asked fingering her red with black streaked hair out of her face. Still shaken up from the Joker's yells.

"Oh my dear Fire Cracker, everything." Joker said before drowning down his glass in one chug, before refilling it. And also filling up the other glass beside his used one.

"Define everything Hun." Kelly said still not getting what he was saying. But knew it had something to deal with some of his henchmen. While walking towards him.

"Well my dear sweet" he began with while handing me one of the glass filled whiskey. I grabbed it from him and started to sip on it idly (really slow).

"The men I hired are idio-_ts c_omplete brainless idio-_ts" _He said, emphasizing on the T's to make them their own syllable. "I tell them to kill one lousy officer, and they fucking **MISSFIRE**" Joker yelled, still extremely pissed.

He then walked over to the bed sitting down on its edge. Drinking his alcohol is gulps. Savoring its burning taste this time. "Idiots" he than whisper. Making me know that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Not wanting to get pissed again.

"It's going to be ok" Kelly told him as she placed her glass on the end table, Walking over to the bed and climbing on top of it. To only knell behind her lover and place her smooth hands on his shoulders. And started to rub her hand in a strong massage. Hoping it will ease his tension.

"Mmm, that feels nice" Joker said relaxing into Kelly's mist rations. The strong rubbing against his tense shoulders and back made him feel better. Letting today's earlier events slip from his mind. Still there but letting the past be the past.

"Feeling better love?" Kelly asked hoping what she was doing was working.

"Much" The joker said. Bringing his right hand with the now empty glass init to place aside hers on the table. Then taking the same hand to place on her head. So when her face met his, their lips touch in a soft kiss. "You are the only good thing that's around here, my love." Joker said after pulling apart from their kiss. Their foreheads touching so she felt his warm breath against her face.

And that's when Kelly jumped on the bed and stood up on it. Her head just some six inches from the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Joker looked up at Kelly in surprise.

" He He He Hmm nothing sweet" Kelly replied with a smirk and a giggle.

"Then _why _are you up there, standing away from me?" He said again, trying to refries his words.

"It's a surprise silly" Kelly said getting all hyper. All of a sudden.

"Ooo I like surprises you know" The Joker said with a smile. "I know love" Kelly said

"Is this surprise for me?" Joker said

"Mmm hmmm" Kelly answered yes.

"Will I like this surprise?" Joker said liking to where this was going.

"I don't know, you tell me." Kelly asked. and with that untied her coat and threw it off her and flung it across the room. Her surprise in all her glory.

"Oh My _GOD_" Joker said staring at her almost completely speechless.

"_WELL_?, Do you like it?" Kelly asked again. She was adorned in a matching bra and panty lace set. Make that a deep purple with bright green trim lace set. Frilly lace that made cute small ruffles of purple lace that bunched together before meeting the elastic bindings made of bright green. (I'm going to try to find such clothing but if you don't get the jest just look at the sexy clothes sold at hot topic, you'll get my idea somehow.)

"Well?" Kelly said again getting impatient with the Joker's silence. But what surprised her was when the Joker got off the bed and stood on the floor. Facing her all the way now, he than reached his arms out and quickly grabbed her by the legs. Making Kelly get off the bed and have herself being lifted by the Joker.

"Now that my dear is the surprise I've been waiting for" The Joker said laughing as he carried Kelly off to the bed and have her feet back on the floor.

Regaining her balance, Kelly placed her hands on the Joker's shoulders while his hands where on her slim waist. Holding her tight. And with one look at each other. Right in each other's eyes. Their lips met. Met in a passionate kiss that seemed rough and hurtful. But they like it rough, they need hurt. So they know that their still alive.

His hand and arms now wrapped tight around her as her hands and arms wrapped tight around his neck. Tongues tied together, his makeup cracking from the dryness, and at the same time rubbing against her face.

Kelly can feel the scars against her lips as their kisses got messy. Soft, and not as rough and bumpy as one can image. They just make up the more of the man that's holding her tight. She herself has scars of her own.

He smells of gasoline, gunpowder and burnt fires. Smells that Kelly fondly loves. Smells that remember her older brother and father in the auto shop from years ago. She misses them terribly but, she still loves them. As long it wasn't the Jokers fault that they got killed. No, that's another story.

She moves her arms so her hands can work the buttons on his vest. Their lips parted, panting for air. Foreheads touching, feeling each other's breath on their faces. His right hand snakes away from her waist so he can loosen his tie.

Once Kelly and Joker were able to remove the vest and tie, they went to other parts of his clothes. Since she was some inches shorter than him, Kelly placed her mouth on his neck. Lightly kissing the smooth skin.

"He-he-he, that tickles, sweets" Joker said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh really" Kelly breathed lightly, Only adding pressure to her kissing. Nipping his skin, as her hands snaked down to his pants. Unbuckling the belt he wore and unbutton his pants and zippering them down.

"How about this?" Kelly said as her necking got harder, front teeth biting hard to leave marks on his neck. "Does that tickle?" She asked again with a sultry whisper. Pushing his buttons.

"Mmm no" Joker replied. Moving his neck once all of his buttons were undone. But the shirt still on him. "But I like pain more, especially when I cause it."

Kelly had a confused expression on her face. Not getting to what he was saying. That was until he grabbed her arms tightly, but no forcefully and bit hard down on her neck. Sure to leave a big mark on her in the end.

The Joker than pushed Kelly away from him so when she stumbled back her knees hit the bed and sent her tumbling down on it. Taking the opportunity to finishing releasing his pants and removing his socks and shoes. Than taking off his shirt.

"Come here precious" Joker said with his fingers in a come here motion. Kelly got up from the bed and walked slowly to her lover. Once she got close enough, The Joker grabbed her waist and said the few words needed. "I got you, and your mine!" And ran them to the bed and flung her across the spread.

That's when the Joker notice her silence and got a good look on her. Smirking in a sultry tone. "Is that all you got?" Kelly asked trying his patience.

"You're in deep shit now babe" Joker said, before he pounced on her and attacked his mouth with hers. In a searing hot kiss. Tongues lashing at each other. Hands all over each other.

Making her moan with ecstasy, The Joker moved his hand to the back of her and was unfasten her bra clip. While the other grabbed her thigh and thrust his hips to her pelvis so she can fell his need.

His earaction was hot and hard threw his boxers, as Kelly felt him. Her hands on his back as he feverously kissed her hard. And damp she wanted him. Once he got her bra off, she stared at her with so much need.

"Damm you, and your nice rack" Joker said. "hahahahaah- OH" Kelly laughed at his reaction, not before though he latched his mouth on to right nipple sucking hard.

"God, that's good mmm" Making her moan with want sent shivers down his spine. Her hands gripping the sheets as his hands slowly removed her lacy underwear. His tongue slowly liking and dragging wet trails to her other breast. And continued his sweet torture as his fingers moved her thighs and massaged them lightly.

"Joker please" Kelly moaned not taking the torment very well. She wanted something more, something to seize the pain that was shooting to her core.

"Please wha-T" Joker said, at it again with his Ts. Full knowing what she wants.

"Touch me" Kelly said raising her hips to his hands. Hoping to get he get her drift.

"You want me to touch you?" Joker said "mmmm, like this" moving his right hand so his fingers ghostly cerise her ripping center.

"Y-Yes, more please" Kelly said pressing her hips to his hand. Wanting more contact, more pressure.

"Okey-dokey than" Joker said with a glee than shoved two of his long fingers into her center. And started to pump them in and out feverously.

"Oh- yes" Kelly panted. His other hand went to her stomach to hold her down. Still wanting to be in control. Needing to be dominate.

With her still moaning and writhing, the Joker quickly pulled out her fingers. Making her protest with need. "Wh-why-why did you stop?" Kelly asked trying to catch her breath, and a little pissed since he didn't make her come.

Answering her question with a smirk, the Joker swiftly took off his boxers and had his member thrust out, hitting her leg.

"Uhh Hun?" Kelly asked. Questioning the Joker's movements.

"You want hard and fast? I'll give ya hard and fas-t!" Joker said and with that grabbed her thighs and quickly rammed himself into her core.

"Oh God YES" Kelly yelled with excitement. Clawing his back. Making red welts appear.

His pumps and thrust were hard but not as hard as he usually goes with her, and she knew that wanting more of him. To feel the true Joker.

"Harder, fast-er" Kelly panted wanting more of him. He obliges. His thrusts hard and deep, making skin slap hard against skin.

Sweat forming in pools around them dripping off of them. His head coming towards her kissing harsh. His teeth grab her bottom lip and tugging it lightly. Making Kelly whimper in pleasure has he kept thrusting into her.

Hours passed as the Joker gave Kelly multiple orgasms, in multiple positions (no anal). But don't worry he had a couple of his own.

Back to where they first started. Him on top of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist has his hands grab tightly against her ribs, holding her down. The sweat on their bodies making them hard to hold each other closer. As their finale climaxes rise.

"God, Joker you're so good" Kelly panted. Tired from the events. "You don't know how good this feels love, you're so tight and wet" Joker panted biting her neck alongside the multiple bites she as already.

"Make me cum Joker, make it last" Kelly panted. She knows it needs to end soon or the Joker will just be fucking her while she's passed out.

"Hold on Kells, it's going to get rough" The Joker said thrusting into her harder for their finale.

"baby oh god, im-im going to-" Kelly panted feeling the brink of orgasm coming. "Yea that's it hun, scream, scream for release" The Joker grunted. Wanting to badly to end so he can rest.

"Jo-JOKER!!!" Kelly yelled as her orgasm hit. Her wetness milking him as he climaxes his own release with hard thrusts and grunts. His seed pumping into her. As he holds her still, as she holds him close to her.

The then kiss passionately as two lovers would. Sharing their high. Their mouths still taste of whiskey, and they can't get enough of each other.

He slowly than pulls out of her as whimpers at the lost contact. He motions her to get under the covers as he unfolds them.

They snuggle close together as her head lays on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his chest, relaxing and catching their breath. HE holds her with an arm around her back and waist while the other plays with her hair.

They would've of enjoyed their piece longer that if, it hadn't been for one of his goons to open the door and started to ramble. "Boss I wanted to let you know that-" **BANG!!**

The new kid didn't even finish his sentence as The Joker took the hand gun that was under the pillows and shoot him square center of his forehead.

"No-one, no-body interrupts me or my girl" He said with a snarl obviously pissed. But his bi-polar kicks in a again as he leans back down to hold Kelly as he was before. " I hate it" he says with a snarl.

"It's ok love he's gone" Kelly said calming her lover with a yawn.

Placing the smoking gun on the end table the Joker place his arm around Kelly and relaxes again. "Go to sleep my love, we got a big night ahead for us tomorrow" he says as he wraps the blankets around them covering them.

And with the both of them shut their eyes and asleep. They only dreamt of the day's events and each other.

So that's it. I am thinking of right a story that will have this chapter included in it. But I am not sure right now. Maybe when I am done with my summer classes from college I can probably whip something up. Review if you like the chapter and want a story with this. Remember only your vote counts so vote yes for story. More yes's mean possible story to follow in a few months.


	2. must read: Off the grid no more

Author's Note March 3, 2013

Hello my darling readers, young and old, story alertest or just are finding this story. This is a notification to let you know that I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. Since working multiple jobs and finishing my B.F.A. these past years, I've basically been off the grid when it came to updating or writing new stories.

So that said and done, when I finish my B.F.A. in late March 2013, I will be putting up a poll on my account o which story I should update or create. This poll will be up for a while (1-2 months) so I can have time to get a story them going for each story I post on the poll. I feel as though, my work isn't bad but it need some serious updating.

As such which means over the next few months, my stories will be taken down for a short while so I can update them and clear any old author notes. Thank you for being loyal and for those who are a alerter and are thinking of following me, keep me as a author alert, not a story alert since all my stories will be taken down and updated over time.

Peace and Love,

Fire Black Dragon


End file.
